Electronics deployed in a machine-to-machine (M2M) network are typically remote sensor or actuator devices that can be monitored or controlled by a centralized computer system. Each device serves as a node in the M2M network. Data within the network can be transmitted and received via the Internet. In certain situations, such networks use wireless modalities including WiFi, Bluetooth™ or Zigbee™. As remote M2M nodes become more geographically dispersed, use of cellular communications is necessary to provide sufficient network connectivity. In some examples, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) cellular technology topologies are used.
Both GSM and CDMA communications are not always available for an in-field M2M device, depending on its geographical proximity to cellular base station infrastructure, the presence of RF barriers, or other interference. Furthermore, a M2M node is often designed with circuitry for only one type of cellular technology. Such a node will not be able to connect to a network if it is not in sufficient proximity to a base station of the same cellular technology, and therefore will be unable to communicate to a centralized computer system. It is possible to design a device to use circuitry for multiple cellular technologies, but a major drawback is that cellular carrier fees are incurred to open both carrier accounts, even if only one account is actively used in the field. Moreover, selectively switching remote nodes between technologies while synchronizing the availability of their respective carrier accounts is a technical and logistical challenge. For many large M2M node deployments, such methodologies are economically and technically unfeasible.